


“Wanna bet?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Chubby Yugi, Dance Off, M/M, attempts of sedutions were made, because it's my story and I'll write what I want to, bitchy ex Kaiba, but keep in mind most of this is from atem's POV, dance club, sex in a public bathroom, this story is not particularly kind to him, why no this is not realistic dance club stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: He was at the club trying to celebrate his anniversary with his new boo when Seto stepped in, trying to get with him after ghosting him for two years.Fortunately, Yugi's not going to take that lying down.Based on "Juice", especially the post-modern jukebox version.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 5





	“Wanna bet?”

It’s been a year, a glorious, fantastic year since they started dating. There was just something so… magnetic, so bright about Yugi, each time they speak to each other, he feels all his soul being restored.

And for their first anniversary, they went to the club where they met, both of them dressed to kill, Yugi in tight leather pants that show off _all_ his curves, black of course, with a flowy white shirt that’s on that border between 18th century poet and scandalous club wear, a sheen on the material that catches the eyes every time the light catches him. Of course, that’s only the first layer, with a second underneath that made his mouth water at the selfie Yugi gave him as a teaser for tonight. His own outfit was a tight red shirt, leather cuffs to go with his leather pants, and a silver cartouche around his neck.

The dance floor was packed as they went in, people moving to the beat without any care in the world, with them joining the throng, arms around each other as they sway to the beat, drowning out the world as they look into each other’s eyes.

After a while, they felt like they needed a break from the dance floor. Yugi’s getting snacks and drink, he gets them a booth.

He slides in, feeling on top of the world as he watches his boyfriend, especially his cuteass tush as he goes to the bar.

And then it came crashing down.

“Hello Atem.”

Shit!

He turned away from the voice, refusing to even _look_ at his ex.

“Oh please, are you _still_ angry about last time? And I thought that you wanted _us_ to work,” Seto Kaiba, his ex that he hasn’t even seen since they broke up, a screaming match that was the last straw, all of the snide insults and judging comments taking away any positive aspects of their relationship, any thrill from sex dying as they spend more and more time with each other. It was toxic mess and it was for the best that they went their separate ways.

And least _he_ thought so.

“Last I checked _we_ weren’t a thing. We weren’t a thing for a long time,” he hissed, pissed that _he_

thought that they were a “thing” when he hadn’t even seen the man in _two fucking years!_

“Oh, is that how you see it?” he asked, dismissive in that way that pisses him off like nobody’s business.

“Atem?”

He turns to see the light of his life, looking confused at the asshat that was sitting in _their_ booth.

“Sorry, Yugi. Just… an old ex. An old ex that doesn’t know boundaries,” he said, trying for a reassuring

smile and probably failing, if that look Yugi’s giving him is any indication.

“Really?” Seto stated, no getting the hint and leaving, “You had someone like _me_ and you go and date the _hippo_ over there?”

He then gestures to Yugi and he snaps, ready to punch this bitch into next Wednesday.

But then Yugi stops him, putting a hand up as he coolly stares down the asshat.

If he had heard that even a year ago, Yugi would have agreed and fallen into despair, just give up in the face of someone who’s so much more conventionally attractive, thin and tall and good skin and rich.

Now though… he wants to punch this arrogant bitch who thinks that he can just take his boyfriend just because he’s done with his hissy fit. Unfortunately, there are laws and Kaiba is rich.

But, then, there are _other_ ways to put this fool in his face.

“Wanna bet?” Yugi smirked at Seto Kaiba, a confidence that was nurtured through love, supportive friends and family, and the realization that other people’s opinions on him doesn’t matter in the long run.

Seto, so use to getting what he wants, smirks right back at him, “Sure, if you want to lose.”

They got in each other’s face, glaring at each other as they set the terms of the bet. A dance-off on who can seduce him faster, with his dick as the barometer. A stupid thing but he’s willing to be the judge, with the winner either buzzing off or staying to get him back, not that he would if Seto, god forbid, wins.

Seto starts, jerking around, almost awkward and embarrassing in his moves, no skill or any attempt to move to the beat. And well, that wouldn’t be bad, wanting to dance for the sake of it, if it wasn’t for that annoying ass smug grin, like he was going to win because he’s hot. And that’s his weak point.

He thinks just because so many people flock to him, drawn into his riches and good looks, that he’s somehow irresistible. But money doesn’t mean everything. And good looks can only compensate for so much. Yes, he’s smart, but in relationship terms, he’s an idiot of the highest order, too stupid to know just how bad he is.

It took four and a half songs before his dick was able to feel anything for a man he was once in a relationship with, half hard and not feeling anything else. Honestly… it’s actually sad, really.

But then he gave that smugass grin, as if he won, to Yugi, moving a chair around to see just what Yugi’s going to do to top _him_.

Yugi moved into the center, the crowd that formed around him watching in silence as he bowed his head, taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the rest of the world around him as he focused on the beat, first starting with a shuffle, a bit of a wiggle, and soon his arms joined in as he moved to the beat, making space for himself on the dance floor.

He then started shimming his hips, moving them to the time of the beat, making his butt stand out a hell lot more than the flat thing Seto called an ass. No, eh shouldn’t think things like that. It’ll bring him down to his level.

He vaguely heard a screech that sounded like Kaiba when he felt Atem’s arms sliding down his hips, the pressure behind him telling him how _very_ into the dance he was. So he decided to amp it up by moving his body like a snake, his backside meeting the hard cock behind him.

He creams his pants in front of everyone, bringing his lips to Yugi’s as he rides his high, not even caring about the rest of the room.

He parts with his love, seeing Seto stomp out from the corner of his eye, before he whispers in Yugi’s ear, a _naughty_ idea that Yugi agreed to with a nod and a wink.

They move through the crowd, going to the bathroom, pushing through the door to the surprisingly clean bathroom, kisses and gropes along the way.

They soon came to a ledge, which Atem propped Yugi up and worked off his pants half-way, exposing his rock-hard cock.

He lavished it with all the love and lust he felt for the smaller man, eagerly drinking up the semen that came forth, with Yugi giving a high-pitched whine as he came.

Looked down, getting out the condom and lube, putting on the purple thing in record time when he found an _interesting_ surprise for him.

He gave a chuckle.

“Feeling lucky?” he asked as he played with the plug.

“No, _ah,_ just, _oh._ know you,” he moaned as he removed the metal plug to replace with a _very warm_ flesh one.

They went fast, knowing each other as they do and already sensitive from the earlier. Soon they came again, swallowing each other screams as the club danced on.

They took at least half a roll before they felt clean enough to leave, arms around the only, as they left, ready to continue back home… whichever one it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: doesn’t know much about dance/clubbing.
> 
> Also Me: writes about dance-off in a club.
> 
> … So yeah, that’s how I’m ending the year. With a smutty piece in a dance club.
> 
> Hope y'all have a Happy New Year and stay safe.


End file.
